Asahime
Asahime was the daughter of a wealthy merchant within the Dragon lands. During the Great Famine she formed a revolutionary army, the People's Legion. They seized the northwest of the Emerald Empire before they were destroyed. Imperial Histories, p. 100 Childhood Her mother died of a fever, and her father spoiled Asahime, buying anything she desired. After Asahime saw a samurai for first time she read all the military treatises she could get, as Leadership, or the Book of Sun Tao. Asahime practiced martial arts in secret. Imperial Histories, p. 118 Great Famine In 661 the Great Famine began, and her father began spending his fortune to try to alleviate the effects. Eventually he was killed by Lion magistrate when he refused to give his stock of rice to them. Organizing revolters Embittered Asahime in 663 began organizing peasants in the southern Dragon lands. Tax collection was halted and they kept their harvests for themselves. In 664 revolt activity was rampant in Lion, Crab, Phoenix, and Dragon lands. Asahime's legion seized several villages, being the Dragon too weak to react. Imperial Histories, pp. 103-104 Demeanor Asahime was a natural tactical genius, with a considerable drive and charisma. She was also a young, inexperienced and fanatic woman. People's Legion Controlling a Dragon Province In 665 the Lion crossed the Dragon border to deal with the refugees issue. The Legion confronted and defeated small bodies of Lion troops. The former Lion Clan Champion Akodo Akihisa, currently the monk Rojin, sought redemption of his past sins joining the revolters. His tactical knowledge aided Asahime to push the Lion forces out of the Dragon lands. The province remained under the Legion's control. Imperial Histories, p. 104 Invading Northwest Rokugan Asahime invaded the former lands of the Ki-Rin Clan, which were under Lion control. Akodo Masaumi, grandson of Rojin and Lion's heir, was defeated by the rebellious peasants outside Bikami. Masaumi committed seppuku. Another Lion army arrived at the beginning of the winter, this time led by the Lion Champion, Akodo Masahisa. The Legion suffered many casulaties but Asahime managed to lure and kill personally Masahisa. The Lion forces were slaughtered to a man. Imperial Histories, pp. 104, 105 Diplomatic movements Asahime had followed Rojin's advise sending food to the Dragon and Scorpion Clans, expecting they will be quiet while they had been battling the Lion. After the Lion's defeat the Yobanjin tribes were contacted, opening trade with them. Imperial Histories, p. 105 When free movement over the Badger lands were denied by Ichiro Yoshinobu, Asahime stormed his lands and occupied them. The Badger turned on guerrilla tactics against the Legion. Imperial Histories, p. 112 Turning the Tide In 667 the Legion took the offensive and besieged Toshi no Meiyo Gisei in the southern Lion lands. It proved a mistake, and the Lion slaughtered those who had not died of disease. Asahime hired Yobanjin to rebuild the army, but she lose all the covert contacts with other Rokugani Clans. It was the second year with successful harvest and the Empire began to stand off the Great Famine, returning to normality. Death In 669 the Clans rallied behind the Emperor Hantei XX to strike decisively the revolters. In a quick campaign the Legion was destroyed and Asahime sought refuge in Dragon lands, with a bounty of 10,000 koku for her head. She was betrayed by her followers and Shinobi agents used gaijin pepper to destroy the castle where Asahime was hiding. The peasant rebellion was erased from the Imperial Histories. Imperial Histories, p. 106 See also * Asahime/Meta Category:Akindo